


Black-Feather

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Series: The Dragon's Den [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dragon!Boy, Established Relationship, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster Boyfriend, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: What shall Crow have for breakfast this morning?
Relationships: Crow Hogan/Reader
Series: The Dragon's Den [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964572
Kudos: 30





	Black-Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Back with this ongoing series with some love for Crow. If you aren't sure what this series is it's basically combining Yugioh boys with their respective dragon and having some spicy fun. Please don't read this if explicit sex or monster fucking makes you uncomfortable.  
> Any feedback is welcome and appreciated.

Crow woke up to the most wonderful smell tickling his nose. He hummed in the back of his throat as he rolled over in bed, his eyes fluttering open to see the plain ceiling of his bedroom above his head. He stared absentmindedly as he brushed his fingers through his messy hair, strands of wiry orange locks brushing against his forehead.

The fog covering his brain slowly started to lift as he heard the songs of morning birds drift to him through his open bedroom window. He took a deep breath, the sweet smell that had coaxed him awake invading his senses once more. It was pleasant and made his body tingle with warmth. The blankets felt like they were suddenly suffocating him and with a loud grunt he kicked them off, leaving them in a messy heap on the floor. He dragged himself from the confines of his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he yawned loudly. The wooden floorboards were cold beneath his feet as he stood but it hardly bothered him. He had other things on his mind. Like where was that nice smell coming from?

He followed his nose and he found himself heading towards the kitchen. He heard the clatter of pots and pans as someone moved around the kitchen. A small smile tilted his lips as the smell of freshly cooked food wafted in the air. His mouth started to water as his nose twitched, his stomach growling loudly in protest. Something smelled nice. He heard music from his old radio fading in and out, the music just barely audible over food sizzling in the fry pan. He heard someone softly singing along to the upbeat tune and it brought a smile to his face. His eyes brightened when he finally entered the kitchen to see his lovely partner. 

You were setting up the table when you heard Crow finally stumble in. You swallowed the laughter that almost burst from you when you turned to face him. Crow had the worst bed hair in the morning and it was obvious to you that he must have only just rolled out of bed. You smiled sweetly at him, your eyes shimmering in the morning light.

"Morning sleepy head" you greeted.

"Morning" Crow mumbled.

You continued to hum as you flitted around the kitchen. You went back to the stove, checking on the food to make sure nothing had burned. As you were distracted you didn't notice Crow sneak up on you until he wrapped his arms around your waist. You jumped in his hold but smiled warmly when you realised it was only him. You peered over your shoulder as he buried his head in the crook of your neck, wisps of orange hair tickling your skin.

"Something smells good" Crow mumbled.

You hummed as you turned your attention back to breakfast. 

"I was able to pick up some fresh ingredients this morning while you were still being sleeping beauty" you replied with a soft chuckle. 

It was a nice smell, but it wasn’t the scent of food that had roused him from his slumber this morning.

"I wasn't talking about the food."

Crow’s breath was warm against your skin, sending a shiver down your spine as you paused what you were doing. He nuzzled his nose against your neck as he took a deep breath, the scent making him groan. His arms tightened around your waist as he leaned against you for support, his knees almost buckling. You licked your dry lips as you glanced at him out of the corner of your eye.

"Crow, are you feeling alright?" you inquired.

He grunted in response, his head burying deeper into the crook of your neck. Your eyes widened and you were quick to take the food off the heat and turn the stove off. You turned around in his hold, grabbing his cheeks as you tried to lift his head. You almost recoiled when you touched his face. His skin felt like it was burning up. Worry settled into the pit of your stomach. Was he sick?

"Crow, what's wrong?" you asked, panic lacing your voice. 

He finally lifted his head and you gasped at the sight. His eyes had changed from grey to a dark, ruby red. They were wild as he stared back at you, his pupils narrowed into thin slits. Your fingers brushed against the black scales that had suddenly grown across his cheeks. You spied sharp fangs peeking out from his lips and you could feel his long claws digging into the fabric of your clothes. You had seen this change before and it only made your worry for him mount. Why was he suddenly changing into his draconic form? 

He was the wielder of a legendary dragon. Through the bonds with his Black Feather Dragon he was able to partially transform and take on frightening powers. Whether it was a curse or a blessing was up for debate. Crow rarely used this form and his dragon side usually only came out when he was really angry. So why was it appearing now?

"Crow?"

There were so many questions on the tip of your tongue but you couldn’t just pick one to start with. Crow saw the worry swimming in your eyes and it made his heart flutter that you cared so much about him. He tilted his head, nuzzling his cheek against the palm of your hand as he gently kissed your wrist. Your intoxicating smell wafted up his nose and it made him twitch in response. Now that he was so close it threatened to consume him, his mouth salivating as he took another deep breath to try and calm the hormones that boiled inside him.

"I'm in heat" he mumbled.

The flush covering his face started to burn brighter. The dots finally connected and it clicked in your brain. You blinked in surprise. _Oh_. That reason had completely slipped your mind. No wonder he was burning up. You sighed in relief as the anxiety you felt slowly slipped away. He wasn't sick, he was just going through a rut. Though, you weren’t sure which situation was easier to deal with. You brushed your fingers through his bangs as you smiled fondly at him. 

"Do you want to eat?"

His piercing gaze locked onto yours as he stared. He started to nod his head eagerly as he licked his lips.

"I would love to devour you."

You gasped sharply as he caught your lips in a searing kiss. His fingers tangled in your hair as he tilted your head, deepening the kiss as you moaned against his soft lips. Crow groaned, the sound drenching your body with a hot flush as you felt the sound dance beneath your fingertips. His tongue started to push against your lips, desperate whines falling from his lips as he tried to get inside your mouth. With a soft giggle you allowed his tongue to slip inside. You exchanged passionate moans as your tongues touched, heat spiralling down into the pit of your stomach as your tongues pushed against each other. Crow’s hands slipped from your hair to crush his pelvis against yours. You moaned softly as he rubbed his painfully hard erection against your clothed core, the friction making your legs feel weak. 

You parted from the heated kiss as Crow continued to grind against you, his breathing harsh in your ear as he called your name. You pressed your lips to his forehead, arms taut around his neck as you held him close.

"It's okay" you soothed. "Your mate is here."

Crow groaned deeply. "I need you."

His voice made the ache between your legs intensify and you had to start rubbing your thighs together to alleviate the dull throb. This wasn't the first time you had to deal with Crow going through his mating season. And it probably wasn't going to be the last. It never failed to get your engine running when he whispered sensually in your ear about how he was going to breed you.

Crow could feel himself throb at the thought of you carrying his child. The more he thought about it, the more his breathing shook with excitement. You were basically parents already to all the kids at the orphanage in Satellite. He wasn’t scared of the responsibility. He would be a great father and he knew you would make a wonderful mother.

"I want a family" he murmured into the crook of your neck.

You hummed thoughtfully. "You’d be a pretty damn good Dad."

Crow smiled sweetly. "And you’d be the best Mum."

Your hands travelled down Crow’s back as he nipped and sucked at the skin on your neck, leaving behind marks that were going to be hard to cover up. Your fingers brushed against his tail, the dark feathers tickling the palm of your hand. He shivered against you, digging his teeth into your skin as his tongue soothed his love bites. He groped your breasts through your clothes, massaging them and rubbing his hands over your clothed nipples. It made your spine curl with heat, another moan falling from your kiss swollen lips. The heat between your bodies was starting to become unbearable and you grabbed at Crow's hips to gain his attention.

"Crow, please take me" you whispered breathlessly. 

He let go of your skin with a wet pop as he flashed you a wicked grin.

"With pleasure."

You squealed as he turned you around and pushed you against the counter top. Your hands gripped the edge as Crow started to undress you, claws sinking into your clothes as he started to tug. He loosened your apron, letting it flutter to the floor as he started pulling down your bottoms. He was eager, the hunger gnawing at the pit of his gut as he pushed your pants and panties down your legs. He grabbed your thighs, fingers sinking into your flesh as he spread your legs. He groaned at the sight of your slick pussy, your arousal already coating the inside of your thighs and glistening in the pale light. His stomach twisted and bunched into a knot, his cock twitching at the delicious sight.

"You're so wet for me" Crow cooed. 

You hissed lightly as you felt his long nails prick your skin, leaving behind crescent shaped indents in your hips. You moaned softly as he brushed his thumb against your clit, rubbing the swollen bud with firm strokes. Your legs trembled, lips sinking into your lips as heat stirred in the pit of your stomach. While Crow continued to please you with one hand, he used his other to pull his cock free from the confines of his pants. A soft moan tumbled from his lips when the cool air finally brushed against his heated cock.

You whined when he sank a single digit into your aching heat, the wet squelch making your cheeks feel hot. Crow moaned as you clenched around his finger, slipping in a second finger and burying them all the way up to his knuckle. He wrapped his hand around his cock, slowly pumping himself as he continued to please you. The shocks of pleasure feel wonderful as his fingers pump in and out of you with sensual strokes. Excitement buzzed around your body until you couldn’t take the waiting anymore. You needed to be filled with something thicker and warmer.

"Crow please, mph-more" you begged.

Crow could never hold out when you started to beg for him. His fingers leave you as he leaned over your body, gently rested his weight against your back. His lips brushed against your ear as he lined himself up with your entrance.

"It's alright. Let me fill you up."

You whined loudly when Crow pushed himself inside of you, stealing the breath from your lungs as you relished the way he filled you up. He grabbed your hips, keeping you steady against him as he bottomed out inside you. He was only able to hold the hunger at bay for a few brief seconds before he succumbed and had to start moving. Your toes curled as you were pushed harder against the countertop, your hands trying to find purchase as Crow rocked into you. You could feel his hot breath against your ear as he moaned, making the hair on the back of your neck stand up. 

Your silky walls felt incredible. You were so wet and tight wrapped around him. It was hard for him to try and be slow when lust clouded his focus. He licked the shell of your ear, teeth tugging at your lobe as you moaned loudly.

"You're so tight" Crow purred in your ear. 

You couldn't form a coherent response as moans and whines continued to fall from your parted lips. Heat coiled in the pit of your stomach, winding tighter as your body was driven higher and higher with ecstasy. Crow cursed under his breath. He wouldn't be able to last much longer if you continued to tighten around him in such a delicious way. One of his hands snaked between your thighs and he found your clit. He rubbed the sensitive bundle with firm strokes in time to his wild thrusts. You cried out as his cock started to brush against your sweet spot, making you see stars behind your eyes.

"I can't last much longer" Crow growled.

You tried to desperately push your hips against him as he pounded into your core, your legs shaking from the tremors. Your breathing was ragged, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling your ears as you were pushed closer to the edge.

"Please Crow, come inside me" you pleaded. "I want you to fill me up."

Your declaration triggered a primal and feral side to him. He snarled as the thought of filling you up until you were completely stuffed with his seed made him tremble. His cock started to twitch sporadically as he pinched your clit. He sank his teeth into the back of your neck, hips stuttering as he released inside of you with a loud growl. You whined under him as he filled you up with his hot seed in heavy spurts. The sudden rush of heat was enough to trigger your own orgasm, the pleasure making your body lock up and muscles tense from the strain.

You screamed, your walls clenching around his cock as the coil in your stomach shattered. Your body was bathed with euphoria, your orgasm hitting you hard as you shuddered from the force. Crow held you close as you trembled, the pleasure flooding your veins with liquid fire that left you feeling boneless. You were both starting to slip from your position and Crow made sure he held you tight as you both collapsed on the floor.

You were a little dazed as you stared absentmindedly at the ceiling, heart pounding so fast you fear it may actually burst from your chest. You turned over and chuckled softly at the look on Crow’s face. He was completely dazed and blissed out like you were. You brushed a few bangs away from his sweaty forehead, your lips gently caressing his cheek. He smiled warmly as he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer. You could feel his heart thundering beneath his skin as you traced lazy patterns over his chest, a content purr bubbling up his throat.

"I think breakfast might be cold" you mentioned.

Crow hummed as he brushed his lips against your forehead. "We can always heat it up later."

"Later?" you repeated.

Crow’s eyes sparkled with mischief as he smiled widely. "You didn’t think we were done, did you?"


End file.
